This disclosure relates generally to digital magazines, and more particularly to selectively presenting content items based on user interaction in a flip-based digital magazine environment.
Digital distribution channels disseminate a wide variety of digital content including text, images, audio, links, videos, and interactive media (e.g., games, collaborative content) to users. Recent development of mobile computing devices such as personal computers, smart phones, tablets, etc., enables users to access numerous content items in various forms, and provide feedback for the content items.
Due to the proliferation of content in an electronic magazine, a user can be inundated with vast amount of information from various sources. Direct interactions by users with content items (e.g., clicking, sharing or endorsing content) can be used to indicate content preferences of users. However, such direct user interactions include only a small fraction of the interactions that users have with content items. Often the vast majority of interactions may be users browsing content items. Yet, it is hard to discern whether browsing a content item constitutes intentional user interaction with that content item. Based on limited information about user interactions, it is difficult for content providers to gauge which content items provided to existing digital magazines that users actually prefer. Moreover, it is also difficult for content providers to gauge which content formats or content topics the users actually prefer. As a result, sources of content items have limited or incomplete ways for identifying contents items, content formats, and content topics associated with content items that may be of interests to a particular user and providing a digital magazine catered to the user.
Consequently, content providers of existing digital magazines do not have a comprehensive understanding of what content items a user prefers.